


Happiness starts with Family (and coming outs may not be so scary after all)

by TrashficParlour



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Lena, Coming Out, He's too cool to love his uncle, Louie loves Uncle Donald but it's a secret don't tell on him, Mark Beaks is an icon and I stan him honestly, Trans Donald Duck, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: This was it. Now was the time.Lena stood in the living room, just a little behind the chair Donald was sitting in. Should they? They trembled a little. The answer was yes, yes they should. But /could/ they? Going over everything they had done so far, considering every challenge they faced this shouldn't be as hard as it was. But the fear of being outcasted or laughed at was great. Then again, this was /Donald Duck/. By far one of the most accepting ducks they'd met. They had nothing to fear... right?





	Happiness starts with Family (and coming outs may not be so scary after all)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qu33nb33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu33nb33/gifts).



> This was a commission that had a rocky way of coming into existence. I was in a hole for quite some time but I managed it, so it's all gucci now

"So, who are you gonna talk to?" Webby questioned from her position on her bed, looking through her notes. 

She, Lena, and Louie were in Webby's room, finding clues for their newest mystery: Why all the cake kept vanishing. They had set up a camera in the kitchen and traps all throughout the halls. Webby and Louie were determined to find out who the cake thief was, which Lena found endearing.

"Donald," they sighed. "He seems the best to talk to about this." "Well, of course! Uncle Donald's the best listener!" Louie threw in, obvious pride in his voice. "Oh shut it Louie, just because Uncle Donald's your favourite doesn't mean he's the best in everything," Webby giggled, throwing a pillow at him, which caused the duckling to fall out of his beanbag. "Hey listen here-" "Guys!" Lena interjected, a little annoyed. "This is scary! What if he doesn't understand or doesn't believe in this?"

The thought of any of the adults flat-out denying them was scary and terrifying. What if they believed this to be a joke or, even worse, a phase? Aunt Magica did. 'But Aunt Magica wasn't like your new family!' They reminded themselves. Still, it only eased their worry partly. 

"Are you implying Uncle Donald won't accept you? You must be out of your mind. He's like... I don't know what, but he's accepting and good!" "Louie, what did I just say?" He glared at her, but kept quiet. "I know he is but... it's scary." "It's all gonna be okay, I know it is. You have nothing to fear," Webby assured them. They weren't entirely convinced, but they wouldn't back down. They could do this.

\------------------------------------------------  
This was it. Now was the time.

Lena stood in the living room, just a little behind the chair Donald was sitting in. Should they? They trembled a little. The answer was yes, yes they should. But /could/ they? Going over everything they had done so far, considering every challenge they faced this shouldn't be as hard as it was. But the fear of being outcasted or laughed at was great. Then again, this was /Donald Duck/. By far one of the most accepting ducks they'd met. They had nothing to fear... right?

Taking a deep breath they walked over to the older duck, trembling slightly. "Donald?" They asked quietly, shifting. Donald look up from the book he was reading, and smiled at Lena. "Hey Lena," he greeted. "Everything alright?" They nodded, feeling suddenly very out of place. "There's something I need to tell you," they said firmly. They could do this.   
"Oh?" Donald shifted a little in his chair, so that he could better face the younger duckling. "Do- well. About um-," they took a deep breath. "I'm agender!" They blurted out, before looking at him a little alarmed. Okay so they just did that.

To their surprise, Donald softly smiled at them. "I'm proud of you, Lena- Is it Lena still?" They nodded. "Yeah, Lena seems like the right name for me so I'm sticking with it. But I go by they now." "I'll keep that in mind," he chuckled. "But really, I'm proud of you. This probably was very hard on you, right?" They nodded, glad for Donald's understanding. "I get it," he smiled. "You know what people used to say about me? They used to call me Annabel. Thought I was a girl. Funny, right?"

Lena's eyes widened. "Wait, so you are-?" They let out a breath, confused. They never knew that about Donald. "Yep," he confirmed, now putting his book aside. "and let me tell you, it wasn't an easy road. Coming out was more than just a hassle. It was dangerous. In school, the other kids didn't take too lightly to it. Especially, since I already wasn't the most popular either. You gotta know my voice wasn't the best either, even back then," he sighed. For a moment, he looked very sad, reminiscing about the past. "But that's not important." He waved his hand dismissively, obviously trying to shake off the whole thing as not hurtful or scarring. "My point is that you're very strong."

They gave a wide smile, and, in a momenz of childlike weakness, they hugged Donald. "I think you're strong too," they murmured, burying their face in his chest. Donald hugged back, smile of his own.

\-----------------------------------------

"So, how'd it go?" Webby asked, hanging upside down from her bed. She put her camera aside, and stared at Lena with curiosity. Lena, who had barely entered the room, gave a surprised noise. "Oh- It went great! He was very accepting!" "See, I /told/ you Uncle Donald wouldn't give you smack," Louie threw in lazily from his spot in his favourite beanbag.

"It was still scary!" Lena insisted with a short huff, plopping themselves down in the computer chair. "But worth it. Now I gotta talk to," they shuddered a little. "Scrooge. And Ms. Beakley and Launchpad as well, but I doubt they'll be hard to talk to. It's Scrooge I'm worried about." Louie seemed to share her silent terror, but Webby was having none of it. "Uncle Scrooge is great, he won't get angry or upset or any of that nonsense. He's been around for a veeery long time, I'm sure he knows this by now."

"I'm not so sure Webby," Louie replied warily. "Old people are always really weird when it comes to new things. You always see it on the news! All those people against gay marriage and junk are all super old." "Well yes, but they aren't Uncle Scrooge!" Lena listened to them argue for a while, thinking. Scrooge wouldn't hate them, right? Then their thoughts wandered over to Donald. Scrooge had accepted him too. And they knew Scrooge had to know about that. So they weren't as worried anymore. But still, it was a terrifying thought to have a serious, one-on-one talk with the one and only Scrooge McDuck. They would manage, of course, but it was scary all the same.

"/I/ think, he's gonna be accepting," they decided out loud, earning a grin from Webby and a confused look from Louie. "What makes you so sure of that?" "Well, I found out something interesting today," they shrugged, "and if Scrooge accepted /that/, this'll be a breeze." Immediately, Louie's and Webby's eyes sparkled. "Found out what?" They asked in unison. "Secret," Lena smirked, much to their dismay. 

Things would work out, they were sure they would.

"Oh! And we foundout who the cake thief is!" Webby grinned. "Oh?" "It's Mark Beaks!"


End file.
